1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to wireless connection between devices, and more particularly, to a method of wirelessly connecting at least two devices and a wirelessly connectable device using the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Windows-based operating systems currently support a software-enabled access point (softAP) function by using virtual WiFi from Windows 7. The softAP function is a function of changing a wireless local area network (WLAN) card to a wireless access point (AP). This enables another device to perform a wireless search and a wireless connection and access the Internet.
Users change the WLAN card to the wireless AP by using the softAP function in a Windows 7 environment as follows. First, a WLAN mode is changed to another mode. The WLAN mode is a default setting and means the Internet is accessible over a WLAN. In this regard, a “switch to a station mode” is selected for a wireless AP mode.
Thereafter, a wired/wireless LAN card that is installed in a computer and is connected to the Internet is selected. Then, a wireless LAN mode is changed to a softAP mode. Thereafter, basic settings, such as a name of a wireless AP or limited access, are made. In this regard, a service set identifier (SSID) setting, a password setting, a channel setting, and a blocking setting using media access control (MAC) are set. Such settings enable another device to perform a wireless search and a wireless connection and access the Internet. In this regard, a password is input to access a soft AP that was set as described above in another computer. If the password is correctly input, the softAP function becomes available.
Although such a softAP function is very useful, knowledge relating to a virtual WiFi, an SSID, etc., is necessary, and a user's input and settings are also necessary, in order to use the softAP function. Also, a password of the softAP is necessary to access the softAP. Thus, the softAP may not be easy to use.